


Renewal

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Loyalty, Reunions, apprehension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 04:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18541894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Askr gives everybody a second chance.





	Renewal

**Author's Note:**

> Fire Emblem Heroes, Thea/Klein: Rendezvous – meeting again in Askr gives them a chance to renew their relationship.

For a long time she hadn't been sure where they stood. She confessed to him, and he hadn't seemed too impressed. _If you love me, why don't you call me by my name?_ Because love didn't mean a mercenary could break the bounds of employer-employee relationships by getting casual, right?

She'd gone back to Ilia after the war, even when he'd asked her to stay in Etruria for a while. Her heart ached to leave, but as an Ilian knight her first loyalty was to her country, her people.

_Thea, I understand. But...I love you, too. And if you must go, then...just for tonight, will you be with me?_

The warmth of his body against hers, the softness of his kiss, waking up in his arms the next morning had been beyond her wildest dreams. For a moment she'd been tempted to say she'd changed her mind and stay after all, but in the end she'd simply kissed him goodbye and promised never to forget him. She'd certainly never forget his look of sorrow before she mounted her pegasus and flew away.

She'd never expected to see him again. But this new realm, Askr...she'd lost count of the familiar faces she'd spotted since arriving. Shanna, who'd greeted her with a crushing bear hug. Roy, Lilina, General Cecilia, Bartre... _Naicen_ of all people. Luckily he kept to himself, didn't seem to notice anyone other than his own reflection in a mirror.

When Lady Clarine spotted her, she expected a chewing-out. Lady Clarine was _very_ attached to her brother, and he'd been so disappointed when Thea left. She'd once overheard the girl say anyone who broke her brother's heart was instantly her enemy.

But the look on her face suggested the opposite. Instead, Lady Clarine grabbed her arm and pulled her towards a tower just south of the castle.

"Wait here. He'll be done soon!" And she rode off before Thea could even blink. Less than a minute later, four people were walking out of the tower, and Thea gasped. He hadn't changed a bit since she'd last seen him...no, he had. He was more handsome than she remembered, and he looked stronger.

He stopped in his tracks, and he ran to her, taking her hands.

"Thea." She'd forgotten how much she'd loved the sound of her name on his lips. "Thea, I thought I'd never see you again."

"I'm sorry I left," she said. "And I'm sorry it took me so long to show you how much I really love you. I kept such a distance between us, if I'd known we could have had all we did that night sooner, I'd never have held back." The words spilled from her mouth before she could think...no. For the past few years all she'd _done_ was think about him. "I won't be surprised if you're mad at me for-"

"Thea," he whispered, and kissed her before she could say anymore. She melted into his embrace, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. It was as sweet as the first kiss, and this time it wouldn't be the last.


End file.
